Let It Be
by JacksonFrost
Summary: Series of 100 word drabbles set to the lyrics of "Let it Be." How does everyone cope after the Final Battle? How do they deal with the loss, pain, and hurt? Currently: Teddy Lupin
1. Harry Potter

**Author's Note:** This is for the Beatles' song challenge over on the Challenge Forum. I picked "Let it Be" and will write a series of 100 word drabbles in the perspective of characters that survived the final battle. Let me know your thoughts!

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to J.K.R. Song lyrics belong to Paul, John, George, and Ringo.

* * *

_And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light that shines on me,  
shine until tomorrow, let it be._

Harry Potter

The battle was over. He had won.

(And he tried to escape the fact that it felt like he had lost.)

Still, through all the darkness, he still felt the rays of hope that came from Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They kept him from slipping into the darkness, they kept him sane.

The gratitude of the survivors almost made up for the hollow look of all the grievers and the rows of gravestones that he still saw in his dreams. Almost.

But Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were the ones who lit up the darkness of his life, who saved him.


	2. Molly Weasley

_And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree,  
there will be an answer, let it be._

Molly Weasley

"_Not my daughter, you bitch!" _

The words haunted her. She'd kill again in a heartbeat, to protect her children (_oh Fred_), but....it was hard.

She remembered watching Narcissa Malfoy break down at her sister's body and realizing with a start that the terrible grief on her own face was echoed on Narcissa's.

Weeks later, she ran into Narcissa and saw her expression mirrored in Narcissa's again. The grief was still there, of course, but so was something else, something calmer. Acceptance? The knowledge that it _would _be okay?

She didn't know, but it was nice not to feel so alone.


	3. George Weasley

_For though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see  
there will be an answer, let it be._

George Weasley

He didn't know it was possible to feel this empty. _Fred._ God, he missed him. It amazed him that he was able to get up every morning, go to work, exchange a few words. He knew people thought he was a zombie, but they didn't understand, just doing the basics was _hard_.

He missed Fred so much. But he listened when his parents, Bill, and Angelina told him repeatedly that it was going to be okay. That it wasn't meaningless, that Fred died for a cause.

And he hoped that one day he would be able to see that too.


	4. Ron Weasley

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the streak of Weasley's, I was going to do a different character but with these lyrics, Ron's story popped into my head. I hope I didn't make him too OOC because in the books, he always wanted the attention Harry got. But after losing someone, your perspective changes, so I think it's okay. Let me know your thoughts!

* * *

_And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

Ron Weasley

He sunk into a depression after the battle, after….Fred. He was considered a hero, one of the "Golden Trio," but he couldn't bloody stand the constant attention. He just wanted to be left alone.

One night, he was sitting on his bed, tears streaming down his face. He heard a creak at the door and his shoulders tensed. Why couldn't people leave him alone?

But it was Hermione. She sat next to him and whispered that it was all going to be okay and that she loved him.

And he found that he didn't want _her_ to leave him alone.


	5. Lavender Brown

**Author's Note:** Sorry, this chapter is actually kind of depressing. For those of you that didn't know, Lavender was attacked by Fenrick Grayback in the final battle. JKR never said if she suffered any lasting effects from the battle, her face being messed up is just my speculation.

* * *

_There will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be._

Lavender Brown

Her face was gone. Her face, her pretty face, was mangled, scarred, _disgusting_.

She cried for weeks. _Oh God_, her face was ruined.

She knew she was lucky to be alive, that people lost friends and family and had it worse, but _oh God_, she missed looking at her face.

She knew Parvati was annoyed, knew that she should thank Hermione for saving her instead of wishing she had died instead, but _oh God_, her _face._

One day, she would accept this, but for now, she just wanted to know _why_. It wasn't _fair_. _Oh God,_ she missed her face.


	6. Ginny Weasley

**Author's Note:** Okay, just so I don't offend anyone: I'm not comparing Mary to Molly Weasley. I just thought this set of lyrics, for the most part, fit Ginny's story. So put down those pitchforks! ;)

* * *

_When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

Ginny Weasley 

She would wake up screaming every night- _Lupin, Tonks, Colin, Fred, oh Fred!_

During the day, she would be brave, she would put on a happy smile, cheer up Harry, hug George, do whatever was needed to be done.

But at nights, she screamed. When she closed her eyes, she saw the corpses- _Lupin, Tonks, Colin, oh my God, FRED!_ And she screamed.

But then her mum would come in, hold her tight, and whisper soothingly until she fell into a fitful sleep. _It's gonna be okay, dear. Just let it be. I love you. It'll be okay. _

Every night.


	7. Dennis Creevey

_And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light that shines on me,  
shine until tomorrow, let it be._

Dennis Creevey

He wanted his brother back. It wasn't_ fair._ Colin was too young to die. He was too young to lose a brother. Best friend. _It's not fair._

He saw Harry at Colin's funeral and hatred surged through him. He used to idolize Harry. But he remembered how Colin died for _him._ He knew Colin would be horrified, but he hated Harry for it.

Colin's pictures were the only thing that saved him. He spent hours flipping through the stacks of pictures that all had Colin's…._essence_ in them. That was the closest he could get to Colin these days. _Not fair._


	8. Gregory Goyle

**Author's Note: **So apparently I need to reread Deathly Hallows because Zoe was right, Crabbe was killed, not Goyle. Thanks Zoe for catching that :) Sorry for the mistake!

_For though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see,  
there will be an answer. let it be._

Gregory Goyle

He didn't understand. Where did Crabbe go? When was he coming back? He missed him. He looked for him after the battle, but couldn't _find_ him.

Crabbe was his best friend. He needed him. Draco was mean sometimes. Crabbe was always nice.

Where _was _he? Crabbe should know that the Dark Lord had fallen. Should know that he was on the right side now. Should know that everything was okay now. Should be here. With him.

He wanted a best friend again. Draco was too _smart _for him. He wanted Crabbe back.

He just wanted to know where Crabbe _was_.


	9. Hermione Granger

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._

Hermione Granger

She had thought she was prepared for this. She read of past battles and accounts of survivors. She poured over strategies to help them survive. She had thought she was ready.

She wasn't prepared to see the destruction of her beloved Hogwarts or to see the corpses spread out in the Great Hall or to see the absolute grief on her loved ones' faces.

Books had failed her. They didn't prepare her, didn't help her accept the aftermath. For the first time, she relied completely on the wisdom of her family and friends for help, rather than that of books.


	10. Teddy Lupin

**Author's Note:** It was difficult to write from a baby's perspective, so reviews are especially appreciated! (:

* * *

_I wake up to the sound of music, mother Mary comes to me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

Teddy Lupin

He woke up, stirring softly to the music that washed over him like a blanket. The source of the singing picked him up, rocking him gently.

He looked for the flash of pink hair or the scars lining the face, but couldn't see either. Confused, he began to whimper.

_Shhh, shhh, it's okay, baby, don't cry. Your mummy and daddy will always love you. Be proud of them. _

He looked up at the face, still searching for the familiar, comforting features. He started crying, and the voice's tears splashed onto his face, intermingling with his own.

_Shh, baby, don't cry._


End file.
